Sin ver
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Adrian quiere volver a ver y Michael ha encontrado una manera de que vuelva a hacerlo.


**Disclaimer:** todo el potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling

* * *

Este fic participa en el reto "Literatura musical" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Consistía en escribir fics en base a una estructura musical, esta era al azar y me tocó: serenata. Forma libre escrita para ser interpretada al atardecer. Es continua, lo que quiere decir que no hay cortes que dividan las distintas partes de la obra.

* * *

Agradecimientos a **Muselina** por el beteo (es amor) y a **Misila** y a** lunitadiciembre** por leerlo y decirme que no es cursi (soy insegura ¿vale?)

* * *

**Sin ver**

o—o**  
**

Adrian escuchó el ruido del motor del coche que se le había antojado comprarse a su novio—porque perfectamente podría desaparecerse a donde quisiese sin necesidad de un cacharro muggle, pero la verdad es que ultimamente no quería ni oír hablar del mundo mágico—, oyó el ladrido de Nietzsche mientras se subía al asiento trasero. Siempre le habían gustado los perros, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener uno; pero claro, con lo del secuestro sus padres habían tenido a bien comprarle un perro. Como si eso quitase lo que habían conseguido con su huida, como si le estuviesen comprando su cariño de nuevo para que fuese todas las tardes a compartir té con pastas. Pero eso no iba a pasar.

Notó la mano de Michael coger la suya y sonrió, la verdad es que si no hubiese sido por él seguiría en un sótano sin ver nada, aunque lo segundo no había cambiado. El mago puso música. Siempre había pensado que su novio tenía unos gustos la mar de raros. Lo primero era su música. La primera vez que se la había puesto, Adrian había pensado que eso no lo escuchaba ni su bisabuelo, y la verdad era que tenía razón. Después estaba su afición por ponerle nombres raros a los animales. Cuando sus padres le regalaron el perro, el muchacho pensó varios nombres: Toby, Toto, Mico e incluso podía haberlo llamado Black—porque de todas maneras no iba a ver de qué color era, podía imaginárselo negro—, pero no, su novio insistió en llamarlo como un filósofo muggle. Así que el pobre perro acabó con la condena que arrastra el nombre Nietzsche, que consistía en que nadie era capaz de pronunciarlo bien a la primera.

Adrian se abstuvo de preguntarle a Michael hacia donde iban por varias razones. La primera era que no tenía sentido preguntárselo, porque él le había especificado que era una sorpresa, estas eran muy especiales para el chico por alguna razón especial, así que no conseguiría sacarle nada. También estaba el asunto de la dejadez que le embargaba últimamente cuando llegaba a la hora de salir a la calle. Daba igual a donde fuese, siempre veía lo mismo, un negro constante que ni el sol más potente era capaz de apartar, así que le daba igual donde ir. Eso sí, había empezado a valorar más la compañía. Sus amigos no se habían apartado de su lado y rara vez se encontraba solo, lo que le tranquilizaba mucho.

De todas maneras, Michael era muy predecible, estaba seguro de que le llevaría con Tracey Davis, la que había arriesgado el cuello junto con Michael para salvarle cuando lo habían secuestrado. No se le ocurría mejor manera de celebrar una tarde de primavera, o de verano. Últimamente había perdido la medida del tiempo, las horas pasaban como si él no se diese cuenta y aún no encontraba una afición con la que pasarlas. Su amiga Morag había intentado enseñarle a tocar algún instrumento solo con el tacto y el oído, pero aunque la mujer era una excelente profesora, Adrian había decidido que lo de la música no era lo suyo. También había intentado entrar en una escuela muggle para aprender braille, pero había terminado maldiciendo a todos los muggles y a su maldito idioma, aunque Michael lo estaba convenciendo para volver a intentarlo.

—Ey, Adrian, ya hemos llegado—dijo Michael tocándole el hombro.

El mago sacudió la cabeza. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que el coche se había parado. Escuchó a su novio decirle a Nietzsche que se quedase en el coche, aunque resultase extraño, el perro era muy obediente y Adrian escuchó cómo se echaba sobre el asiento—aunque la verdad es que él también preferiría quedarse dormido antes que acompañar a su novio a casa de Tracey. No era que no adorase a su amiga, simplemente no tenía ganas de nada—.

Salió del coche y un viento frío le azotó la cara.

Vale, eso era extraño, dudaba que hubiese ese viento en pleno centro de Londres, que era donde se encontraba el apartamento de su amiga. Iba a girarse para ver a su novio, pero entonces se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba, le había dejado tocando el coche y ya no le escuchaba. De repente alguien le agarró la mano. Era Michael, obviamente.

—Ven—dijo guiándole hasta que le hizo sentarse en un banco. Adrian arrugó la nariz. Era un banco de madera, ¿dónde había bancos de madera? No podía recordarlo—. Antes de que lo preguntes, porque sé que te da rabia, no estamos en ningún lado que conozcas y no, no te voy a decir donde estamos.

Adrian sonrió, su novio tenía la mala costumbre de responder a las preguntas antes de que se formulasen.

—Vale, me quedaré con la intriga, pero ¿qué hacemos aquí?

—Bueno, para tu cumpleaños tenía planeado traerte aquí, pero ya sabes, como pasó eso— a Michael no le gustaba recordar el secuestro, es más, evitaba mencionarlo— no pudimos venir, pero, bueno, mi madre solía decir que desde aquí se ve el mejor atardecer del mundo.

—Vaya, sería precioso si pudiese verlo—Adrian no pudo evitar el tono amargo, pero es que parecía una mala broma la que le estaba gastando el muchacho.

—Casi no se ven las montañas, la niebla las cubre, son como los dementores, siempre al acecho—el muchacho quiso interrumpir a su novio, pero le dejó continuar—. La nube que cubre el sol es rosa y muy alargada, pero no el rosa con el que se vestía Umbridge, un color como el que le gusta a Morag, aunque intente negarlo—Adrian soltó una pequeña risita—. Y también hay una nube enorme encima del Sol, que es naranja y también tiene toques negros. Oye, aunque no lo parezca no te estoy mintiendo, vamos, o que soy daltónico.

—Lo veo, Michael, lo veo—dijo apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio.

Y aunque no lo veía, Adrian supo que el muchacho que se encontraba a su lado había sonreído.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **vale, acepto que antes no shippeaba a estos personajes, pero claro, se me ocurrió intentar hacerle un regalo con Adrian y Michael de protagonistas. Lo que pasó fue lo siguiente, al principio no me llamaban mucho, pero después se convirtieron en OTP xD (todo por culpa de OvyP)


End file.
